The present invention is directed to a system and method for fletching arrows. Fletching is the aerodynamic stabilization of arrows using a number of “fletches” which resembles fins, which may commonly be referred to as the feathers of an arrow. In fact, the original method for fletching arrows for accurate arrow flight was the application of feathers to the shaft of the arrow in order to give the arrow a more accurate flight pattern. Today, flexible polymer materials are preferred for the vanes that form the fletching on an arrow shaft. Regardless of the material used, however, the process of fletching arrows is complicated and tedious, requiring a certain level of skill on the part of the fletcher to create an arrow that flies true. In addition, the fletching vanes that are attached to the arrows often times wear out or become detached due to repetitive use, requiring re-fletching. It is desired to have a method for fletching arrows that allows the user of the arrow to quickly and easily re-fletch the arrows, such as in the event the fletching vanes become detached during use in the field. It is further desirable to have a simple, efficient method by which arrows may be quickly fletched or re-fletched, even by a person who is not expertly trained in the art of fletching arrows.